the Avatar: The Lost Legend
by the question
Summary: this story is not related to Aang in anyway. It tells the story of a young Earthbender and how he is of an important legend that few know of. In his seek for revenge, he learns more about himself then he could have ever thought.reveiw please,good or bad
1. Chapter 1

The Avatar: Lost Chapters

Chapter one, the memory

The taste of the menacing air of smoke and soot was strong and plentiful on Kelik's lips. He stood poised and ready to attack.

"okay now is the time," he thought "all those long daysof training have come to this moment." His father, Rog, who was beside him also looked ready for battle. Kelik's father is a very well built man, who is also known for his amazing skills in earth bending skills, but is also often criticized on his battle decisions.

"Don't be scared son" his father said." You are a man now, and soon you will make a damn good soldier ."

Indeed at 16 Kelik looked the part of a damn good soldier. He had a tough build, much like his father. His hair was tied back, except for a few hair strands that hung down his face. He wore a basic earth bending uniform. And most importantly he was an excellent earth bender .

"I know father," Kelik responded, "I have longed for the day in which to make you proud."

"alright," his fathers tone changed, "No more talk, I can hear the fire nations footsteps, its time to protect our city. Alright men it is time to do what you do best. Draw your swords men."

Kelik lifted his head, smelling the smoke grow stronger, and the stomping growing louder. And despite what his father, said he was getting scared. He new the fire nation's ruthlessness. He knew it well, ever since he was young. He could remember so clearly when he was a little boy.

_His was six years old, and he was playing with a toy earth bending soldier doll when he smelled it. It was the smell of smoke. He then heard a scream. It was his mother. She was running to him. He heard his father yell, and then saw the smashing of rocks. His father was trying to drive back the fire benders. They were attacking because our village was along a major river and would make a very good port for the fire nation. Everything was going terrible forfather and the other earth benders. They were losing the battle and the fire nation was advancing on him and the village. Then he heard a shrill evil laugh behind him. When he turned around he saw the most horrifying image in his life, and the image that was still etched in his dreams to this day._

_Behind him was a fire bender with a knife to his mothers neck. She was begging for her life, but the fire bender savagely beat her. When his father saw this, he lunged a giant boulder at the fire bender. It had missed but still skimmed the fire benders face, and made him angry, very angry. The fire bender burned Kelik's mother alive, and her screams could be heard from miles away. Kelik threw up and was wet from vomit and tears. But then something happened, something thatwon them the battle and stalled them another ten years of war. The ground shook and cracked, everyone thought it was an earthquake. But it wasn't, it was his father anger. He toppled boulders on the fire nation troops, he pushed the dirt and ripped trees down from the root on to the fire nation. Taking down at least 100 men giving the earth benders a huge advantage. But father wasn't done, he then moved to the fire bender that killedkelik's mother and tied him up, but did not kill him.everyone was wondering what was going on. Father kept the man prisoner until the battle was over, the Earth benderswon the battleof protecting the village of Kiro from the Fire nation. But the village suffered heavy damage. _

_The people of the village immediately went to restoring it, but father did not. He was up to something else. While Kelik was sleeping in their small house, after the battle he heard father come in the house, but he wasn't alone. Kelik recognized the rattling of chains as the prisoner came in the house with father. Kelik had not seen the prisoner since the battle, he assumed he was dead, but father had a different plan for him. He could hear the prisoners soft weeping. He heard the prisoner being pushed to the ground by father. He heard his father beating the prisoner. Slowly at first then harder and harder, he heard the prisoner cry in the beginning then he started to yell, then scream. His father was torturing the prisoner. He couldhear his father yelling._

_"You bastard, you bastard. You are going to be begging me to kill you at the end of this. Just wait you bastard, JUST WAIT. I am going to beat the hell out of you until I have run out of energy, you bastard ."_

_And beat the hell out of him father did, all through the night Kelik listened as father first pummeled the prisoner then cut off his private areas, also cutting off all his dignity. And eventually burned the prisoner alive._

_The next morning Kelik entered the main entrance of his house to findspattered with blood. Kelik cried softly because he knew, even the torture and death of an evil man would not bring his mother back._

But his thoughts were interrupted when his father yelled. "look sharp soldiers the time has come."


	2. Chapter 2:tragedy

Chapter two, the tragedy.

Kelik now drew his sword. He knew, it was time. But he was ready, or at least he thought he was ready. Until he saw it, hundreds of fire nation troops, way more then they had anticipated.

"Don't be scared son," his father said " don't be scared."

"don't worry father, everything will turn out alright." But Kelik new that not only he was scared, but father and the rest of the soldiers as well. The troops were advancing quickly, and everyone was not ready to fight them.

They finally came to a stop close to them. And a man on a horse rode towards them.

"Well well well, what do we have here." said the man on the horse. "the great earth bender Rog and his son". He was now so close to them, that Kelik could smell the stench of smoke on him. " tell me," the man said, " is it true you killed over one hundred fire nation troops in a single battle?"

"Yes it's true, and I still have little remorse for it" Father responded coolly. " By the way, since you know who we are, would you mind telling me who you are?"

"Ha ha, how rude of me, how rude of me huh men?" the other fire nation soldiers laughed. " I am the brother of the man you tortured and killed, I am general Shakiro."

" And let me guess, you have come here to take my home and for revenge?" Father said.

"no not really", General Shakiro responded. "I came for two simple reason. Reason one, is so that I can see the look of fear in your eyes when I arrived with much more soldiers than you anticipated. And reason two, well me and my boys just want to kill us a couple of earth benders, ha ha ha. Excuse me, more than a couple."

"Then what are you waiting for, lets start the battle." Said father.

"okay, but first let me make you a deal."

"what do you want."

"hand over your son, and we will leave your village forever."

Father looked at the man closely, then walked closer to him. He then uttered three words, "go to Hell."

"you first." and in a flash, General Shakiro sliced Kelik's father across his chest, spraying blood all over Shakiro's face. Then he gave a deafening yell "**ATTACK**". And with that the battle began.

Kelik had no time to think about his father's death, he focused all on the battle. Two fire nation troops ran toward him to attack, but before they did anything Kelik summoned up a wall of dirt. Blinded, the two troops started rubbing there eyes, Kelik, who was dual weilding swords, took his chance to slice them both across the neck. He then stabbed to men, who were attacking an earth bender, in the back. A fire bender came to him from behind, and Kelik turned swiftly and kicked him in the jaw, Kelik then sliced his throat. And the battle went on this way, Kelik was indeed a damn good warrior, but the earth benders were outnumbered, slowly they were losing the battle. Kelik noticed that they started to burn the village and he fought even harder. Killing more mercilessly. But he knew they were going to lose. One by one the earth benders were falling. But it was until he heard General Shakiro yell

"Find the son, I want you all to look for him and kill him."

"why the hell do they want me so bad. It doesn't matter, all that matters is that stay alive." Kelik thought. And with that he came up with a plan, he didn't like it, but without it he had no chance of revenge. Kelik ran and hid under a small cave he had built when he was young. He replaced the entrance of the cave with a small boulder. It was invisible to naked eye. He now laid warm and cozy in the cave. He eventually fell a sleep, he fell a sleep to a dream of tragedy.


	3. Chapter 3: the broken battle field

Chapter three, The Broken Battle Field

Kelik awoke several hours later to the sound of voices. He recognized the them as fire nation voices.

"Lets check behind one of these boulders." said one of the soldiers.

" yeah, little bastard probably tried hiding in a cave." said another voice.

Kelik knew he had to act fast, or they were going to find him and capture him. He knew just the right thing to do. When Kelik heard the footsteps coming closer he focused all his energy on the rock in his path, and he pushed it back as hard as he could, blasting the two fire nation soldiers back. He then came out of the cave and lifted the rock with his bending, and smashed it on the fallen soldiers crushing their ribs and killing them. But he now noticed he had another problem, four soldiers now surrounded him. But he knew what his job was, his eye gleamed with the look of war. And in an instant he punched the soldier directly in front of him in the jaw, and kicked the one to the left of him hard in the shin, breaking his leg. Drawing his sword swiftly he threw the butt end of it at the soldier directly behind, and it bounced off his face and launched into the sky. He swiftly kicked the last soldier and the gut, while at the same time catching his thrown sword. He was an excellent warrior. But as all great warriors are, he was filled with remorse.

He looked upon the broken battle field and screamed. Screamed a scream that was a likeness of his mothers. Cursing war, cursing the fire nation, cursing bending itself, he wept. He fell to his knees, weeping for his father, his mother, and for the dead soldiers. After a while, he realized he needed to be strong, he needed revenge. He decided he would run to the nearest village to get some rest and eat. And maybe gain the whereabouts of General Shakiro. He knew slaying a fire general was a near impossible task, but something told him he had to. And how right he was. For General Shakiro knew something Kelik didn't.

* * *

"Did you find him." Questioned general Shakiro.

"We are trying our best general" said a fire nation soldier.

"Damn it, we must find him." Said the general getting frustrated and slightly nervous.

"Sir, you don't seriously think he is that important." said the soldier unaware of what he was truly saying.

"YOU FOOL, YOU KNOW NOTHING." Yelled the angry general. "your ignorance is blinding, now get out of my face.

And without another word, the soldier left. The general looked at the battle field and knew it was hopeless, there were to many places the boy could have escaped to. He knew they had to move on, and give word that to the fire lord that they had conquered the land.

* * *

Kelik finally made it. Although terrified of being caught and killed, he was still very close to an earth village. He had long ago changed his clothes, which were to obvious to spot considering they were bloodstained, and it was an earth bender soldier uniform. He also washed his face, which was stained from blood and tears. As he arrived at the village he looked in the sky, praying his father was watching over him. He realized he was an orphan now. He knew he would probably be killed, but if he wasn't killed he would never have any place to call home. No one in their right mind would take in a boy who killed a fire nation general, his thirst for revenge was going to destroy him, and he knew that. But he knew that it was his responsibility to kill Shakiro. He also knew he was different, somehow he was different. Why else would Shakiro want him killed so bad, that he would rather have him then victory.? He was of some importance.

"STOP" yelled a voice Kelik knew not of. Wondering if he had been found he ran. But as soon as he did a water of ice blocked the trail leading to the village. A water bender? What the hell was going on, this was supposed to be an earth kingdom village. Kelik turned to go to the other direction. But a wall of fire now blocked his path. What was this, could it be the avatar. No, he disappeared 30 years ago. But a fire bender finally revealed himself.

"I told you to stop." He said.

A girl then appeared, the water bender. "And when Yang says stop, you'd better do so"

"You got that right yin. Tell us who you are."

This is unreal thought Kelik. A fire bender and water bender working together. Not since the comet started the war 30 years ago has this happened. But no matter how unreal it was, Kelik would not submit to anyone's authority.

"If you wish to fight me then you wish to die" Kelik said. By the look on their faces Kelik knew they weren't accustomed to threats, the two had probably never seen war. And there names were Yin and Yang. Kelik must admit, there bending abilities would take anyone by surprise. They looked like mere peasants, at that point Kelik did too. It would be an odd battle to watch, the battle of the benders, but they looked like everyday people. Kelik wanted some answers, if he won the fight he wasn't going to kill them. And Yang obviously knew that.

"Your bluffing" Said Yang. "ATTACK HIM YING."


End file.
